The present inventors have long been developing disposable syringes whose needle can remain retracted in the body until injection and can be retracted back into the body after injection in order to prevent the patient from accidentally hurting himself/herself with the needle when injecting biomedical anticancer drugs or antirheumatic drugs at home, examples of which are disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2 provided below.